A Different Breed of Slayer
by Taleisyn
Summary: When Willow activated the potentials, she activated all of them. including the two anomalies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


**NEW BREED OF SLAYER**

**BY**

**taleisyn**

Hi! I am the author who was previously known as Eámane Telemnar… I thought it was a bit too long so I decided to change that. Anyway, this is my new story. I decided to go for something a little bit different. There are only a few of these out there, and none with both Harry and Draco being called, I don't think anyway.

**PAIRINGS**: DracoDawn, HarryGinny, BuffySpike, XanderHermione FaithRemus, WesFred

**TIMELINE / BACKGROUND**: Its after Spike turns up at Wolfram and Hart and becomes corporeal and in the summer between 6th and 7th years for the HP lot. Angel called Buffy when Spike turned corporeal and all the slayers moved into the Hyperion. Harry and Draco didn't fight against the First because everyone thought it was just their magical inheritance weighing in, not slayer abilities.

**CHAPTER 1 **(HP 5th year, BtVS S7)

Willow sat in the middle of the circle chanting the mystical words to activate the potential slayers. A shock wave left the epicentre of her body and travelled outward, seeking those of the slayer line. They screamed as one as it hit them, their birthright, their destiny.

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two students fell, drowning each other out in agony rather than the insults that were usually screamed from their mouths. Then, as soon as it started it stopped, leaving Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy collapsed on the ground, unconscious and pale.

" 'arry! Malfoy!" Hagrid cried out in alarm. "Wha' 'ave they don' ta each other now?" he asked, mostly to himself, dreading the answer from the students surrounding them.

"They weren't even fighting, Hagrid" Hermione said, distressed beyond a doubt. It was nearly the end of the term if Harry got into more trouble Umbridge try to expel him…again. Hagrid rushed the two boys up to the hospital wing and left them to Madam Pomfrey's capable hands, he then went to see Dumbledore.

Meanwhile on the Hellmouth…

"I love you, Spike."

"No you don't" he answered. "Out, Slayer! Get out now or it'll all 'ave been for nothin'."

"B! B! Buffy, c'mon, we gotta go! It's gonna collapse on top of us!" Faith called.

"Spike…"

"No pet. Well, at least, I beat Peaches eh? Go on luv."

Buffy turned and left, running up and out of the hell mouth. She ran all the way to the bus, not looking back once.

ONE YEAR LATER 

"You bloody ponce! How could you do that?!"

"Spike."

"DAMN You! Always interfering, sodding BASTARD! How could you tell her? I DIDN'T want her to know!"

"Spike, she ne-"

"She DIDN'T need to know, you GREAT FUCKING poncy GIT, because she has MOVED ON!!"

"Spike, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!" once Spike had stopped pacing and stood still, albeit seething with fury, Angel tried to talk calmly with his childe, but before he could he was interrupted again.

"Guys, you're on speaker phone."

"FUCKING PEACHES!!!" Spike yelled as he dove over the desk and crash tackled Angel to the floor. Smashing his fist into Angels face with a satisfying crunch. "You could have TOLD me she was on the PHONE!"

"SPIKE!! STOP BEATING ANGEL TO A BLOODY PULP, **RIGHT NOW**!!" Buffy's voice thundered through the phone.

"I was TRYing to tell you, you immature blonde BIMBO, but you were too wrapped up in your own little rant that I couldn't get a word in."

"BIMBO?! Oh that is IT!!"

"**SPIKE! ANGEL!** Ya know what, screw this I don't need to sit here all day and listen to you two wreck Angel's office." And she hung up. The men looked at the phone, dumbfounded, inches away from fists connecting to vamped out faces.

MEANWHILE IN WESLEY'S OFFICE…

"That's not possible. They're males. Slayers are female."

"We realise that it has been that way in the past, Mr Wyndum-Price bu-"

"Don't pull that patriarchal crap with me, tell me whats going on."

"The Watcher's Council has located every single Potential in every country that was Called by that spell. It seems that, in Scotland there are two males Slayers." Wes was speechless. He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed.

"Oh dear." And then hung up, only to dial a different number.

"Summers Residence, Dawn speaking."

"Ah, Dawn, Its Wesley, is Giles or your sister around anywhere?"

"Buffy's on the other phone, but I can go get Giles for you, hold on a sec." Then, "GIL-LES PHO-ONE!"

"Rupert Giles speaking."

"Giles its Wesley. There is a problem, well not a problem per se. just something highly unlikely and unprecedented and it goes against everyth-"

"Wesley, you're starting to sound like Willow on caffeine-" a hurt sounding "HEY!" rang in the background, "and I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about."

"Two males"

"Yes, ok, two males, what did they do?" Giles asked as if he were talking to a three year old.

"Two males are slayers." Wes waited for Giles to reply, but he didn't. However, you could practically hear him taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Wesley that's not possible. Slayers are females."

"That's precisely what I said. But the man from the Watcher's Council assured me that they are males. Living in Scotland I believe he said."

"Alright. I'll talk to Buffy, and get back to you."

"Giles! Don't ha-" He hung up.(AN: geez..no one says good bye anymore) Then a rsounding crash from the floor above caught Wesley's attention and he wondered what Angel had done to piss Spike off now.

Author's Bit: wow...that was fun…review review review!! Tell me whether or not to keep going…

Kisses and huggles

**tálëısyñ**


End file.
